Beck and Call
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: McGee deals with Abby's hormone driven, pregnancy induced cravings. Part 2 of the McBaby Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Beck and Call**  
Okay so here's the next installment in my McBaby series (p.s. I LOVE that name). This should be a 2 or 3 part story. Hopefully you guys like it!

* * *

Gibbs strode into the bullpen, coffee in his hand. "What do we know people?"

"Meghan Parker, 26, was found this morning in Rock Creek Park dressed in a Navy Lieutenant's uniform, but she has never served a day in her life," Ziva reported.

"Ran a background check, boss," DiNozzo chimed in. "Parker attended grad school at George Washington University."

"Any idea why she was dressed as a lieutenant?" His question was met with blank stares from his two agents. "Have we run her financials?" Gibbs barked.

Tony looked the empty desk to his left. "McGee was running her financials."

"And where is McGee?"

* * *

Half a mile away, McGee stood in the checkout line at the corner market. He checked his watch again, grimacing at the time that had passed. He'd been off the Navy Yard for nearly an hour and he just **knew** that Gibbs was looking for him, but Abby wanted ice cream and what Abby wanted, Abby got. But it wasn't just ice cream that she wanted, no he was instructed to get chocolate peanut butter ice cream, pretzels, and oranges. Tim really didn't want to know in what order these items were going to be consumed.

"Wife pregnant?"

McGee looked up. There was an older gentleman in front of him in line looking at him with a sympathetic smile. "Huh?"

The man nodded at the items McGee had placed on the belt. "It's an odd assortment that can only be explained by pregnancy hormones. My wife used to dunk bananas into pizza sauce," he said with a shudder.

"That's disgusting," Tim said.

"Yeah. How far along is she?"

"Five and a half months," Tim beamed. In his mind he pictured Abby in her lab wearing her favorite black cargo pants with the top button unsnapped because they no longer fit properly, but she refused to buy maternity clothes. Her shirt was stretched tightly over her baby bump making it perfectly clear to everyone with eyes that she was pregnant.

"Know the sex yet?"

McGee smiled. "We tried to find out at the last sonogram but he didn't want to cooperate."

The man raised his eyebrows. "He?"

"Abby's convinced it's a boy. Our coworkers have a pool going." McGee's phone rang drawing his attention from the conversation. "McGee," he answered.

"Where are you?" Tony asked.

Tim sighed. "At the market down the street."

On the other end Tony laughed. "What did Abby want this time?"

McGee rolled his eyes. "Do you need something, Tony?"

"Boss wants you back here like ten minutes ago."

McGee looked at his watch again. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." He hung up the phone and turned to the cashier.

The older man in front of him was just grabbing his bags. He turned to Tim with a smile and waved. "Good luck, son."

"Thank you," Tim replied. _'I'm gonna need it.'_

He made it back to the Navy Yard in record time after all but running down the street. As soon as the elevator dinged, McGee stepped out and raced into Abby's lab. "Ice cream's here!"

Abby spun around from the computer screen she was staring at almost too quickly. Had she still been wearing her platform boots she would have most definitely lost her balance, but luckily the boots had been discarded hours ago. Her feet were far too swelled to be able to wear her normal shoes.

"Oh thank God!" Abby exclaimed. She skipped over to McGee and took the pint container out of his hands. Grabbing a spoon off her evidence table, Abby ripped the top off and took a huge bite. "Oh that is so good. Did you get the pretzels?"

Instead of answering, McGee merely lifted the bag in front of her face. He watched as she scooped another bite of ice cream out of the container, laid the pretzel on top, and stuffed the whole thing into her mouth. The smile that graced her lips was all the thanks that Tim needed.

"I gotta get back upstairs before Gibbs kills me," he said. McGee kissed Abby quickly before darting back up to the bullpen.

It was nearly 1900 by the time Team Gibbs was given permission to leave. Tony and Ziva were the first to catch the elevator, arguing about what kind of take out to get for their weekly movie night. McGee stood behind his desk, pulling his jacket over his arms, and listening to his bickering coworkers. He wondered idly how long they thought their secret romance would stay hidden. Behind him the rear elevator dinged, announcing Abby's arrival in the bullpen.

"You ready to go?" McGee called over his shoulder.

"Absolutely." Abby's arm slid through his as they strode toward the elevator. "Do you think we could grab some takeout on the way home?"

McGee smiled, he'd been thinking the same thing. "Sure. Do you have a preference?"

"I'm thinking something spicy, maybe Indian? There's a new place on K Street that's supposed to be really good!" As they stepped into the elevator McGee chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing, but are you sure you should be eating spicy foods? Is that healthy for the baby?"

Abby nodded emphatically. "Dr. Wingard said that spicy food was okay on occasion, but not to overdo it."

"I just don't want you to get sick like that time you begged me for Mexican at midnight. That was a bad night."

Abby scowled remembering her night spent hunched over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach over and over again. "Don't worry. I'm not going to let that happen again."

* * *

Later that night as McGee sat next to Abby on the cold tiled floor of his bathroom, he couldn't help but smile at the irony of that conversation. It had taken all of an hour after Abby wolfed down a plate full of some very spicy chicken (the name of which McGee could not remember or pronounce) for her to go running to the bathroom. He'd spent the last half hour rubbing her back soothingly and fetching her glasses of water to rinse the taste out of her mouth.

"I hate this," Abby whispered as she sat back on her heels, wiping her mouth in disgust.

"I told you not to get the spicy stuff," Tim laughed. The looks she gave him told him this was no time for jokes.

"You should go back to bed," she suggested. "One of us should get a decent night's sleep."

McGee shook his head. "I already told you, I'm with you 110 percent." He shifted himself so he was leaning against the shower wall and spread his legs wide. "Come here." Abby smiled softly as she crawled over to him and settled herself between his legs, leaning back against his chest. Tim's arms wrapped around her, his hands resting lightly on her stomach where his fingers began to trace random patterns.

"Thank you," Abby whispered. She closed her eyes and willed the rolling feeling in her stomach to go away. She could feel Tim's heart beating against her back, and eventually her own heart was synced with his. "Love you, Timmy."

McGee smiled hearing those words. It was something he would never get tired of hearing. "I love you too, Abby." He listened to her breathing even out and knew that she had fallen asleep. He sat there for a few more minutes just listening to the white noise of the apartment. His eyes became heavy and began drooping. Somewhere in his mind he knew that his back would be killing him in the morning, but he had his wonderful girlfriend and his baby safely tucked away from harm in his arms. What more could a guy ask for?


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise! I'm back bitches! (Sorry been watching a little too much Pretty Little Liars). Anywho, I realize it's been a while since I've posted anything, and honestly I have no excuse. Hopefully this update will get my creative juices flowing!**

* * *

For once in quite some time, Tony was the first to arrive in the bullpen. He noted that the place looked different when no one else was there. It had an eerie sort of feel to it. Dropping his bag to the floor, Tony took a seat at his desk and fired up his computer to check his email. Finding nothing worth responding to, he closed the window and looked around. He was feeling particularly bored that morning, which was incredibly dangerous in most situations. Looking across the bullpen, Tony eyed Ziva's desk wondering what unknown treasures lay hidden inside. He considered snooping for a moment, but quickly decided against it, valuing his life far too much to risk it on something so trivial. His eyes traveled to the right landing on Gibbs's desk, but even he wasn't that stupid. That left McGoo's desk.

Smiling wickedly, Tony pivoted his head around checking that no one was going to catch him. He crept over to Tim's desk and crouched down next to it. Opening the bottom drawer, he rooted through the contents finding nothing of consequence, and moved on to the next. After rediscovering the motivational CDs that McGee had tried to hide, Tony moved up to the top drawer finding pencils, pens, calculator, all sorts of McGeekish toys. He was just about to close the door and write off the whole excursion as a failure when something caught his eye. Buried at the back of the drawer was a little silver box, its corner sticking out from underneath a notepad.

Tony reached in and pulled out his newest discovery out. "Well what do we have here?" he whispered to himself.

"What is it?"

The voice made Tony jump nearly a foot off the ground, dropping the box as his hands clutched at his chest. "Jesus, Ziva! Don't sneak up on me like that."

A wicked smile spread across Ziva's face. "I'm sorry, Tony," she purred.

"Freaking ninja," Tony grumbled under his breath. He crouched down and retrieved the box from where it had rolled under McGee's desk. He pulled off the lid to reveal a smaller box inside. "Well, well, well."

Ziva stood on her tiptoes in attempt to peek over Tony's much taller shoulder. "What is it?"

Tony tilted the object to allow Ziva to see. "It's a jewelry box, Zee-vah." He popped the top of the box open, revealing the shiny diamond ring inside.

"Wow," Ziva whispered. "That is a gorgeous ring." She took the box out of Tony's hands to study the jewelry closer, examining the oval cut diamond in the center and the two black onyx stones surrounding it. It was tasteful and unique and completely Abby.

"Mr. Gemcity must have dropped a pretty penny on this thing," Tony added taking the box back.

Ziva crinkled her brow in confusion. "What does the condition of the money have to do with anything?"

Tony shook his head. "Nevermind." The ding of the elevator alerted the partners to incoming company. Tony fumbled with the box, slamming the lid back on and tossing it back into McGee's desk drawer. He shut the door quickly and raced back to his own desk, only to see that the elevator was inhabited by a handful of random agents that Tony barely knew. He grumbled under his breath at the interruption and looked longingly at McGee's desk before trudging back to his own.

Ziva took a seat at her own desk and busied herself with various morning activities. She was not particularly surprised by the discovery of the ring in McGee's desk. He and Abby had been together for quite a while and Abby was nearly seven months pregnant. McGee was always one to push for the traditional relationship, so it seemed only natural that he wanted to marry the mother of his child.

"How long do you think he's had it?"

Ziva's head snapped up, her attention quickly diverted from her inner musings. "The ring? I do not know."

Tony wasn't pacified. "When do you think he's going to pop the question?"

"Why does it matter?" she asked. "He will ask when the time is right."

Tony laughed. "You mean when he gets the nerve. Although I can't say I blame the poor Probie. Proposing to Abby would be a frightening thing."

"This coming from the commitment-phobe," Ziva scoffed. "The thought of proposing to any woman would terrify you."

Tony looked across the bullpen at his partner. "Not any woman," he said in a voice just above a whisper. Ziva's eyes locked onto his, brown staring into green seeing not just the person but the soul within. Seconds passed as both of their hearts thundered in their chest. Tony was the first to break the spell, diverting his attention to something on his desk. "I'm just saying that the right woman can change any man. Even the lifelong bachelor has to settle down eventually."

Ziva smirked. "Even a bachelor such as yourself?"

"Perhaps," Tony said, sparing a glance at the beautiful Israeli across from him. He wasn't sure if he was talking about her or just speaking in general. Either way the conversation was veering into dangerous territory. "So, uh, how long do you think he'll wait until he proposes?"

Ziva's smile faltered, though only slightly. It was so rare that she and Tony had any sort of serious discussion and when it did occur he was usually the one to put an end to it. With a muted sigh, Ziva turned her attention to the new topic. "I do not know, but I doubt it will take long. McGee has probably been planning this for a while."

Tony thought about it for a moment and eventually shook his head. "He'll lose his nerve. By the time those two get married, their kid will be able to participate in the wedding."

Ziva chuckled. "He will not wait that long."

Leaning forward on his elbows, Tony level his gaze at his partner. "You wanna bet?"

"On what?" Ziva asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Tony sighed in mock annoyance. "On how long it will take McChicken to pop the question. I'm saying at least a year."

"There is no way that McGee will wait an entire year. He will ask her when the baby is born, if not before."

Tony thought about it for a moment and smiled. "You're on. But what do I get when I win?"

Ziva smirked dangerously at him. "Anything you want."


End file.
